


The Stars Will Bleed

by Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness



Series: Bleeding Stars [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Carver is a blunt sweetheart, Deepthroating, Dorian loves it, I laugh every time I gotta put these tags, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire!Dorian, handjob, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness/pseuds/Cap_Sweet_And_Salty_Sadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dorian drew a sigh, then turned his head and nuzzled his neck, at Carver’s surprise. His moustache was tickling and made him want to scratch that area. “You smell exquisite…”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“That’s the oil for you. I reek underneath it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“On the contrary,” Dorian purred, nose buried underneath his ear. “I’ve rarely smelled more enticing blood.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Because I’m a Grey Warden?”</i></p><p> <i>“Perhaps…” Dorian dragged his lips along the column of his neck before kissing it, lingering. “Perhaps not.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr prompt that got way out of hand. It was "You're mine now. Body and soul." but then Redluna had to send me a gif of two men kissing in public baths, and I had to make this happen. Roman public baths can be quite complicated, but I mainly only exploited three rooms to make things as simple as they could be. Part 2 will be published soon!
> 
> Vampire!Dorian features also in my other story [The Other Side of The Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813515) and mentions Dorian's backstory as to how he became vampire. (Halward Pavus' A+ Parenting)
> 
> Comments are the joy of my life, here or on my glorious [Tumblr](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) . :)

Truth be told, Carver didn’t think he’d ever see his brother alive again, with all his enemies threatening his life and Carver now killing darkspawn on a daily basis. They had been corresponding after the death of Mother who he had no time to grieve, and that was how he found himself accompanying Stroud to meet with the Inquisitor about the Calling they all could hear. He’d been a Grey Warden for about a decade, yet the idea it was time to adventure himself into the Deep Roads and never see the sun again was frightening. He wasn’t ready for this, and all felt the same imminence, he asked himself if perhaps it was the end of the world. Of course he was relieved to know it wasn’t, but only some self-proclaimed god using his powers to put the Wardens under his control.

Alright, maybe he was a bit frightened, but it was something they could fight. Hawke had mentioned Corypheus in a letter before, and as they met in the Crestwood, he looked pissed that he hadn’t managed to kill it for good.

Stroud was mostly doing the talking with Hawke and the Inquisitor, and it gave Carver the occasion to observe his companions. Varric, he knew very well, but the other two, not so much. He heard of them, of course, in one of the many reports he read on the Inquisition. A huge Qunari Ben-Hassrath in charge of a group of mercenaries, and a Tevinter Altus who ran away from his country. An elf, a dwarf, a Qunari and a human. It was the start of many excellent jokes, he reckoned.

Carver didn’t talk much during their encounter with the Inquisition, instead listening and observing. The Tevinter really was handsome, especially when he was so focused. Their eyes met at some point, and despite the odds, Carver felt sexual tension passing between them. He was in full armour, his hair and face wet from all that rain, yet the mage looked immaculate, moustache perfectly curled up. He had a knowing smile before he turned his attention back to the conversation, and that was it. They had much more important things at hands than dealing with that, so Carver pushed his feelings aside and followed his commander in battle against Erimond.

Some time later found them in the bloody Western Approach where sand invaded the tiniest crack. Carver would gladly had exchanged the pissy rain of Crestwood for this, but the notion of wet sand stuck on to him was even worse. He was smashing a demon to the ground when another one approached him from the left side. He couldn’t dodge in time to evade the claws slashing through his armor. He bit back a curse and retreated to lift his two-handed sword, but a fireball thrown at the demon’s head turned its attention away, to the Tevinter mage. Dorian, as he was called, smirked at him, and cast another spell a lot quicker that Carver had ever seen a mage do. The demon was making its way towards him however, so Carver defeated it in a wide arc of his sword.

“Thanks,” he nodded at the mage. Carver was about to return to his commander when Dorian took a deep breath.

“You’re hurt,” he said, a bit breathlessly. Carver looked down at his arm, noticing blood soaking in the fabric.

“Yes, it happens sometimes when you’re fighting in close combat.”

Dorian’s eyes rested on his wound for a moment longer, then looked up at him. His pupils were dilated and he seemed disoriented, an odd expression playing on his handsome face. Carver frowned, disturbed by this reaction. Surely he was used to seeing blood by this point?

“Are you alright?”

Dorian swiftly turned around, hiding his face. “I am. Let’s return these demons back to the Void they came from.”

Carver didn’t talk to Dorian after that, only having glimpses as they traveled to Skyhold. He was staying with the remaining Grey Wardens and talking to his brother or Iron Bull who was friendly and easy-going, a contrast to his intimidating bulk. On their arrival at the impressive hold, he was invited to the Herald’s Rest for drinks.

It would at least a few days until Stroud, Hawke and the Inquisition would prepare a plan for the Adamant Fortress, and he was assigned a guest room richly decorated, not something he was accustomed to. Skyhold reminded Carver of a small town instead, busy at all hours with merchants shouting about discounts and people chatting and laughing everywhere he walked by. Even noble women turned on his passage in the throne room, which he paid no attention to. His tall height and stern looks usually attracted that kind of reaction.

Bull greeted him like an old friend at the tavern later on, shoving a mug in his hand. He sat along the chargers as one of them was telling about one of their contracts, and he continued with a story of his own. They reminded him of his comrades back in the Free Marches, and he hoped they were doing fine while they were trying to clear things over here.

“You haven’t washed yet?” Iron Bull said at some point. Carver had removed the worst of the grime and blood with a wet cloth, but hadn't gone into all the crevices. “Skyhold has nice public baths, I highly recommend them as compared to a rough cloth and a bowl only big enough for one ass cheek at a time. Beside…” Bull winked. “It’s a great meeting place.”

“I…see.” Carver had no intention of inviting anyone there, however. He had a few more drinks before he decided it was time to stop if he didn't want to bear a terrible hangover the next morning. Perhaps he could visit the baths before going to bed, so he wouldn't dirty the clean bed. He asked a servant the directions, the man blushing as he replied. Carvery thanked him and moved on, confused. Perhaps the man thought he would ask him to join him?

A rush of hot air met him as he stepped in the changing room, where he undressed himself, warmth embracing him and making him sigh with relief. Being used to the cold didn’t mean he liked it, and this felt very nice. The _tepidarium_ was richly decorated and spacious, elvish statues on each side of the room, with benches and small fountains which sound gave a calm feeling to the room.

He thought he would be alone, being here this late, but someone else was already there. A bronze back was presented to him, the man bend forward so he could anoint his leg perched on a bench, the oil sliding along the curve of his thigh. Carver froze, eyes taking in his delicious, oiled up form, the fire illuminating the planes of his strong back, the slope of his waist and the way his firm ass moved when he put both his feet on the floor to turn to him.

Dorian looked surprised for half a second, then his gaze went downwards. Carver unconsciously adjusted his towel, but he was pretty much doing the same thing. The man was breathtaking, his body beautiful and well maintained for a mage. Carver tried to avoid looking down, but he got a glimpse of his soft cock and smooth balls as Dorian casually wrapped a towel around his hips.

“Apologies.” Carver cleared his throat. “I didn't know the baths would be occupied this late.”

“No harm done, I assure you.” Dorian turned to his vial of oil. “I prefer to come at night, it’s rather quiet.”

Carver frowned. “I’d assume it had to do with those gossips I've been hearing about you since my arrival.”

“What about them?” Dorian nonchalantly asked, sliding oil down his torso so sensually Carver knew he was doing it on purpose. The grey warden installed himself at another bench and dipped his fingers in the cool liquid smelling of citrus.

“They say you're a blood mage, a Venatori feeding the Inquisitor lies. Some even say something about you needing blood to survive.”

He didn't hear a reply, and when he looked behind his shoulder, Dorian was approaching him.

“Could you oil my back? I can’t reach it completely.”

It was difficult to resist such look that the one the mage sent him before turning his back to him.

“Will you do mine?”

“Certainly.”

His hands were already dripping with the product, and he pressed them on Dorian’s skin, trying to be gentle in his gestures but also noticing how smooth and unblemished his skin was. His hair was perfectly maintained, the neat trim at the back of his neck an invitation for kisses.

“So which one of these rumors is true?” Carver asked him to ignore the feeling. This attraction was messing with his judgment.

Dorian’s shoulders went stiff for a second before he was letting them go with a small sigh.

“I am not a Venatori.”

“I gathered. I used to be around a blood mage back in Kirkwall, and you don’t present the scars she was inflicting to herself. Your skin is cold.”

“It always is here in the South,” Dorian easily replied.

“So I see. I am done.”

“Then let me return the favor.”

They exchanged roles, and then Dorian was spreading his hands all over his back, his movements assured and firm.

“You have many scars.”

“I fought many battles.”

“As a grey warden does, I suppose.”

“Even before that, I was a soldier at Ostagar when the Fifth Blight began. A stupid idea of me, to think that because I knew how to handle a sword I was of age to risk dying.”

“Wars don’t spare you because you’re young.”

“True.”

Dorian had stopped, his thumbs pressing on each side of his spine, his fingers digging in the flesh of his sides. Even with all this rubbing, his hands were still cold. He half-turned, wondering what he was up to. He had a bland look, but the way  he was biting his lip was no good.

“Dorian?”

That woke him up, and he looked up at him. “My apologies. I…” He took a step back, but he was unsteady, and Carver grabbed his arm so he wouldn’t fall. Dorian clung to his side, breathing heavily through his mouth and away from him, which made Carver frown.

“When was the last time you fed?”

“When I…?” Dorian scoffed. “I ate earlier, like everyone else.”

“Don’t assume I’m stupid, Dorian. Obviously you need something from me.”

Dorian made a sound between annoyance and distress, and Carver met no resistance when he led them to the other room where the baths were. He helped him on the stone seat in one and sat beside him. Dorian clung to him, his fingers clammy on his arm.

“I didn’t mean to imply I was questioning your intelligence. How did you know?”

“I’ve seen other vampires act the way you do.”

“I see.” Dorian drew a sigh, then turned his head and nuzzled his neck, at Carver’s surprise. His moustache was tickling and made him want to scratch that area. “You smell exquisite…”

“That’s the oil for you. I reek underneath it.”

“On the contrary,” Dorian purred, nose buried underneath his ear. “I’ve rarely smelled a more enticing blood.”

“Because I’m a Grey Warden?”

“Perhaps…” Dorian dragged his lips along the column of his neck before kissing it, lingering. “Perhaps not.”

Carver shivered. “Go ahead then. Take what you need.”

Dorian’s breath hitched. “Are you certain?”

Carver wasn’t going to lie to himself and try to convince himself he wasn’t affected by all of this. He was attracted to the man and felt protective over him for some reason, perhaps because he’d only heard people despise him or fear him. He didn’t know why he wanted to help him, but he wasn’t about to leave him starving when he knew he could easily recover from blood loss.

“Yes, I’ll be fine.” Carver buried his fingers in his hair, prompting him to bite his neck. There was a bit more adjustments, Dorian levered himself on his shoulders and gently cradled his head. An almost delicate pain erupted into Carver’s neck when he dug his teeth in his skin, and he gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k+ words of them fucking. Enjoy!

Dorian couldn’t remember the last time he had been starving this much. He was so thirsty it made him nauseous and very weak, about to faint at any minute. He hadn’t think this through, when he had no more potion at hand, but then again he thought the shipment would arrive sooner in Skyhold, so he hadn’t thought of waiting a little more between his doses, just in case.

He came very close of excusing himself from the rest of the crew on their way back to Skyhold to hunt down an animal, something he’d never done before, but he refused to fall to this level. There was still time, he kept telling himself, until there was no more. He almost jumped on a secluded soldier as soon as they arrived, keeping himself from doing so out of sheer will. He had to cool his head, and that was the reason he retreated to the baths, he knew there would be nobody so he could relax and be away from potential preys.

Then arrived tall, gorgeous, Grey Warden Carver Hawke. Almost naked, on top of it, like a dessert for him only, his pale body dusted with freckles like a sky map waiting to be discovered. He felt attracted to him the very moment they met, his deep blue eyes honest in a ruggedly handsome face. He only needed one breath and knew he would be delicious, grey warden blood or not.

Now, half on his lap and cradled to his chest, he finally bit into his jugular and let the blood flow into his mouth. He focused on not drinking too much, but going slower and at a even rhythm so Carver wouldn’t feel dizzy, but it was so _delicious._ Glimpses of his life, secrets were revealed to him unfiltered. The stars were bleeding and he was there to collect everything.

The only way he knew the bigger man was doing alright was the steady hand behind his head and the arm wrapped around him, keeping him there. Not that Dorian would be anywhere else at this moment. His own hand fell on one huge biceps, squeezing with every mouthful he was swallowing. He heard a moan and realized a few seconds later that he was the one doing that.

He let go with a gasp, breathing heavily. Carver groaned, and Dorian placed a hand against his cheek, making sure he was alright.

“Did I take too much?” he asked, worried.

Carver blinked a few times, his own breath erratic. There was a moment of them starting at each other before he was using his leverage on the nape of his neck to bring their lips together. His mouth ravished his, plump lips sinful. Dorian gasped, not expecting this, but a shift of his hips was enough to feel how much Carver had been affected by the feeding. He was quick to return the kiss, the water splashing around them as he adjusted himself to straddle his hips. A kiss became two and then many, getting much more heated.

Carver grabbed him by the waist to bring him flush against his massive chest, their cocks pressing together and making Dorian whimper. He was so good, touching him everywhere at once, and coupled with his hunger being sated, Dorian was already very much on his way to a searing orgasm. He began to rut against the man and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks to stroke them together, frantic.

“Fuck,” Carver said quietly, mouth red and swollen and eyes blown away. He wrapped a giant palm alongside Dorian’s and it was the last thing he needed to reach completion, coming all over their chest. He heard Carver curse again and tense, and he washed them both leisurely before pressing kisses on his freckled shoulder. When he glanced up, Carver was looking down at him with a soft expression. He didn't seem to mind Dorian was still wrapped around him like a child to his favorite toy, and instead began to stroke his hair and back, his hands soothing.

“Well that was something,” he commented with a neutral voice that made Dorian cackle.

“You can say that again,” he said once he could, a smile still on his face. The bite had already stopped bleeding, but he still cast a healing spell until the wound was no more. He kissed it lightly. “I usually brew myself blood potions, but I ran out of some ingredients without realising it. The waiting time until I receive them is longer than anticipated and led to me almost falling in frenzy a few times on the battlefield. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.”

Now was the part where Carver would retreat and go away while he would be left alone and would try to convince himself he wasn’t hurt by the recurring situation.

It appeared Carver was full of surprises, for instead of taking this as his cue, he gestured at his crotch with an easy smile. “I thought you understood it was quite the opposite.” He kissed him again, lazily and without hurry. His large palm was warm on his neck, his thumb stroking his jawline. Now that they weren’t frantic about their release, Dorian indulged in his desire to explore that beautiful body pressed against his, taking the excuse that he was washing him at the same time. He closed his eyes and lightly bit his bottom lip before sucking on it, marking a shiver travel through the larger man when he brushed his nipples.

It was of notice that Carver was very responsive to anything he was doing, he was a delight and Dorian still couldn’t believe his luck. He began to drag kisses down his neck and slid off his lap to follow the dip between his pectorals, his hands stroking his stomach and sides underneath the water.

“Wait, Dorian.” Carver puffed and took a deep breath through the nose. That made the mage smile with satisfaction, to know he was making the other dizzy with pleasure.

“What is it?” Dorian’s mouth latched onto his nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue around the peaking bud. He knew he was teasing, but couldn't help himself. Carver was just delicious, he wanted more already.

“Let's finish here and continue in your room, if you wish. You’re gorgeous like this, sweetheart, but I’d rather have you in a bed and not in some dubious looking bath.”

Dorian took a moment to reply, following the curve of his powerful arms. “Fine. Please wash my back for me?”

Carter was more than happy to do just that and more, working the oil into his skin and dissolving it down his back and to his buttocks. His big fingers grazed his hole a few times, each time followed by a quiet apology, but Dorian knew better. Especially when his hard cock kept bumping into him.

Dorian washed Carver afterwards, pressing kisses into his hairline. He'd brought his own soap for his hair, and smelling himself on the warden made him harder than he thought was possible. Carver turned smoldering blue eyes at him and Dorian was lost, passion taking over him for the first time ever. He didn't know if it was the sated state he was in or their new connection through blood, but he felt more for Carver than he had for previous lovers, and he didn’t want to dwell on that thought for a moment longer. It probably was just the blood.

It didn’t help when Carver rose from the baths, skin pink from the hot water and glistening with oil remains. Dorian had an eyeful of bouncing thick cock as the warden stepped out and helped him out as well, almost lifting him up completely without so much as a sweat.

“Quite the gentleman,” he commented with a smirk, pleased.

“Just an excuse to touch you more,” Carver replied bluntly, a trait Dorian appreciated more and more.

“Oh. Well, I am irresistible.”

Carver chuckled as he toweled his own hair. “You know it.”

They went on and used the strigilis and a cloth to remove the excess of oil on their skin, leaving it smooth and clean. Carver was rosy in the cheeks, and he noticed his erection hadn’t completely gone down as he struggled to put back on his clothes. 

“Let’s head to my room.”

They still passed by the kitchen to get food for Carver, at Dorian’s insistence. Carver wasn’t specifically hungry, or at least not for food. Dorian hadn’t bothered with closing all his buckles, leaving a good portion of his chest exposed, and Carver found himself stumbling more than once because he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

They didn’t meet anyone on the way, as it was quite late, and the warden began to undress as soon as the door of Dorian’s room was closed.

“My, aren’t you a bit peckish first?” Dorian put the stray on the small table adorned with books and parchments. He smiled when a naked Carver all but latched himself to him, fumbling to denude him as well.

“I’m eager for something else.”

Dorian took pity and helped him, chuckling when Carver followed the dip of his spine with his lips and then his ass, followed by a muttered curse.

“By the Maker, Dorian, you’re gorgeous.”

To his dismay, the vampire felt his cheeks warm up, because it was the first time someone was saying this to him with such vehemence while they were kneeling behind him. His buttocks had been worshipped before, but nothing like this, not with his body reacting this way.

“Come here.” Carver prompted him to sit on the bed, staying on his knees with the look of a man who’d been waiting for this his whole life. The first touch was tentative, Carver licked the head of his cock leaning against his thigh. He helped himself with his hands, massaging his testicles in one and stroking what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. He was very focused on pleasuring Dorian, his eyes closed as he trailed his opened mouth along his cock, giving it wet kisses before he slowly took it in his mouth. Careful, he took a deep breath and removed his hand wrapped at the base so he could engulf it all until his lips rested against his pelvic bone.

“ _Vishante kaffas_..!”

Carver had the wit to open his eyes and look smugly at him, swallowing once. He released him, breathed a bit, then gulped his cock down again, humming softly. Dorian leaned on a hand to grab a handful of dark bangs still wet from their bath. At first he only stroked his hair, biting his lip to control himself, but his hips slowly began to have a mind of their own, lifting to meet Carver’s mouth when it was descending. He made a choking sound and retreated.

“Sorry.”

“No, no. You caught me by surprise, is all.”

His lips were red and puffy and slick with saliva, and they opened again to accept his girth when Dorian gingerly lifted his hips again, pressing him down at the same time. One of Carvers’ arms was between his legs, and to know he was working himself up while sucking him only encouraged him to go faster.

“Kaffas.” Carver swallowed him, and the feeling of his throat working around him was almost too much. He guided him faster on his cock, breathing hard every time he’d see his cock disappear into that eager mouth. The slurps and happy sounds the warden were making drove him right to the edge, and he vaguely remembered to release him as he was coming in his mouth. Carver jerked him off until he was too sensitive, a deep feeling of contentment taking hold of him. His arm collapsed underneath him and he sprawled on the bed, breathing hard. Carver excused himself for a short moment, disposing of the cum and rinsing his mouth, but Dorian barely acknowledged his disappearance.

He was on his stomach when Carver came back, not bothered with covers, but he turned his head and smiled lazily at Carver as he installed himself beside him. His cock was soft, which meant he’d came from giving him pleasure. Dorian felt guilty he hadn’t done anything in return, but it was just another excuse to return the favor at some point. Thinking of that big cock deep in his mouth was enough to make him salivate.

“Did becoming a grey Warden grant you the ability to masterly suck cocks as well?”

Carver laughed loudly, the sound crisp and making Dorian chuckle in return.

“No, or at least I didn’t go around and ask. I, uh… had some practice before.”

“How delightful.” He draped an arm around his waist, humming. “Young Carver frolicking with other men.” Carver pushed away his hair from his face, then did it a few more times when Dorian leaned in his hand. He stroked his back at his leisure, taking advantage of Dorian’s post orgasmic state to explore his limbs, not that the other seemed to mind. He found himself stroking his strong thighs and his shaped butt, his digits catching on the fuzzy short hair at the back of his thighs.

“Not frolicking as much as blushing and not knowing what to do until they showed me.” Carver shifted his attention, smirking when Dorian’s breath hitched. He was making circles against his opening and lightly pressing it, but wouldn’t adventure himself further dry.

“Now you certainly know what you’re doing, _formosus_ _accipiter._ ”

“Formo-what?”

Dorian laughed, not realizing he’d slipped into Tevene. Carver had that much effect on him. “ _Formosus accipiter._ It means _beautiful hawk_.”

“Oh.” Carver had stopped his ministrations for a moment, to Dorian’s dismay, and he realized the other was blushing.

“Such big man like you probably was called beautiful before, no?”

“…I was called pretty a few times.”

“Hmph. This won’t do.” Dorian rose on his elbows and leaned over Carver, pecking his lips. “You’re gorgeous, Carver Hawke. I don’t just sleep with any man. Now, as much as I’d love to fuck you until I get that idea carved into your head, I’d rather you fuck me.”

Carver blinked, eyebrows rising, before he cracked a devilish smile. “Do you have oil or anything like that?”

“I have something better.” Dorian grabbed his hand, and a cool liquid fell into it. Magic.

“Better indeed.”

It was easy to press a finger against Dorian’s opening until it gave way. He slowly pumped it in and out, watching his expression for any sign of discomfort when he came back with two. The mage had his head propped on an arm, his other hand stroking Carver’s thigh.

“Okay?”

“Kaffas, yes. All I can think is getting fucked by your huge cock. Hurry up.”

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t mind a little bit of pain.”

Carver hummed, still worked on loosening his hole for another minute before he stepped away and slicked up his hard-on with the magical substance.

“Raise your hips for me, sweetheart?”

He placed a pillow underneath Dorian, then put his hands on his hips, stroking the silky skin there for a moment. He chuckled when Dorian wiggled, looking behind his shoulder impatiently.

“Come on- Oh!”

Carver used his weight to sink inside him, his cock slowly disappearing inch by inch until he was buried to the balls in him.

He groaned. “You feel so good around me.”

Dorian whimpered with pleasure, face hidden in his pillow, and pressed his ass against him. Carver retreated from a few inches, and then dipped in again, doing it a few times until Dorian got fed up.

“Stop teasing, by the Maker.” He rose up on his knees and leaned back so he could grab Carver’s hair. “Fuck me like you mean it,” he breathed against his lips, licking them with a wicked grin.

“Alright.” If that’s what he wanted, Carver would oblige him. His next thrust was done with more strength, his hips slapping against his ass, and he set a quick pace, often stopping deep in him. He wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him against him, kissing and biting his shoulders and neck.

Dorian moaned loudly the first time he bit him, not deep enough to break the skin, but enough that it’d leave a bruise. He bared his neck to him so he could do it again, his thighs quivering and cock bouncing with every brutal thrust.

“You like that?” Carver’s voice was rough, his breath heavy in his ear. He would moan and groan low in his throat, something Dorian found very arousing.

“I love it so much.” His legs were about to give way, however, so when Carver next stepped back, Dorian followed him. It was easy for the warden to understand his intentions, so he sat back on his legs, Dorian on his lap. That way the both of them could move at their own leisure. Carver guided the mage on his cock, groaning and watching it disappear in him, Dorian quick to move as his orgasm was approaching. He was palming his own cock, then decided to shift and turn around on his thighs so they would face each other.

“Almost there.” He was puffing hard, moustache completely askew. Their mouths met hungrily as he bounced on him, helped by Carver’s hold on him, then he was crying in their kiss and arching, rutting his orgasm against Carver’s stomach. He said something in Tevene, chuckling to himself, then realized Carver was still rock hard. He stepped back from him and leaned down to wrap both his hands around him, jerking him off at a quick pace. He mouthed his testicles, sucking one at a time, and Carver felt the pleasure coil low in his stomach.

“Cum for me, handsome.” He dragged his teeth down the inside of his thighs, grazing the skin lightly.

“You can, you know,” Carver puffed, on the very edge.

“Are you sure?” Dorian cocked an eyebrow, even as his wrists shifted and one of his hands stimulated the head of his cock.

“Fuck yes, yes.” He was almost blinded with pleasure, and when Dorian finally bit into his thigh, he came hard enough that he didn’t hear anything for a few seconds. When he came back to himself, Dorian was lapping his soft cock, a content look on his gorgeous face.

“Come here.”

They both were sweaty and messy, yet they cuddled in the middle of Dorian’s bed, their legs entwined.

“I deem you mine now,” Dorian murmured after a while, clearing his throat.

“Yes?”

“Yes. Body and soul. You gave me twice your blood.”

Carver frowned. “I thought the binding was after three times.”

“But the night is still young.” Dorian smiled up at him and made the other chuckle.

“Indeed. Earlier, you said something about you fucking me?”


End file.
